Cookies And Strawberries
by Lulu CocoPops
Summary: Draco visits his girlfriend and meets her parents in the process.


I do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to JK Rowling unfortunately.

Draco's Point Of View

If anyone from the wizarding world saw me right now they would wonder if hell had frozen over. Well, the world better start lacing up her ice skates. I, Draco Lucius Malfoy was walking in Muggle London in muggle clothes. The sight was almost too comical, almost. I trudge up the stone pathway that leads up to my girlfriend's house with my hands stuffed in my pockets. Muggle London was so muggle like, not an ounce of magic around. _ How could she live in this world when she had seen my world?_

I run my fingers through my hair- she liked it when it was messy- and fix the collar of my green shirt before knocking. A couple minutes later, the door is opened by my beautiful girlfriend and that was another thing no one in the wizarding world would believe unless they saw it with their own eyes. And even then I am sure they would think they had been hit by a confundus charm. You see my girlfriend was a muggleborn and I was a pureblood. Then there was the tiny irrelevant fact that I am Draco Malfoy and she was Hermione Granger. We weren't supposed to be together but here we were and I wasn't about to question whatever force that kept us together.

"Hello Mia" I smile.

"What are you doing here?" She asks incredulous. "After all this is Muggle London." _ See even Mia is surprised you are in Muggle London, you prejudiced bigot._

"I did not know Muggle London stopped one from seeing his girlfriend."

"Well you are well you" Hermione replies and a part of my heart rips. I am not like that anymore. I knew now that purebloods, half bloods and muggleborns we were all capable of magic and no one was superior. "I didn't think you would…never mind I am glad you are here." She adds before opening the door further so I could enter the house.

"Me too" I respond as she closes the door. "What are you up to?" I ask following her into the sitting room. She points to the sofa and tells me I can sit there.

"I am making cookies."

"Cookies?"

"Yeah I am making them the muggle way."

"Oh alright." I smirk then pull her towards me. "I missed you Mia, Mother thinks I am depressed because I won't leave my room but it's really your fault."

"And how is it my fault?" She asks, eyebrows raised. "I am not keeping you locked in your room am I?"

"Not at all, I have just been thinking a lot." I say and she looks at me the same way Mother's healer looks at her when she starts spouting crazy ideas.

Beep! Beep! The sound fills the whole house and I fight the urge to cover my ears.

"My cookies" Hermione all but screams and detangles herself from my arms. I shake my head before following her. When I get there Mia is holding up a tray of cookies or I think they are cookies and they are burnt to a crisp. "I spent all morning on these." She says her voice breaking. I think she is going to cry. I hope she doesn't because I have no idea how I would react to that.

"Make another batch Mia, I will wait."

"I can't make you do that." She says. Sometimes I wonder if she knew me at all, once I made up my mind I rarely changed it.

"I insist"

"Okay then I will be back soon." Hermione says. She stands on her tiptoes and places a kiss on my lips. "The TV works the same way Blaise's does."

"I know that." I say even though I really didn't. I place a kiss on her forehead before walking out of the kitchen.

By the time I sit down in the couch my mind is in hyper drive. Honestly Hermione Granger was going to be the death of me. No girl should be allowed to look the way she did, it couldn't be healthy for their boyfriends and today the battle felt extra hard. My dearest girlfriend is in a pair of low ride jeans and a black t-shirt that hugged every inch of her torso. I was fighting battles and my mind was coming up with images that were making it extra difficult. Merlin I loved that girl but the path my mind was on was making it really hard for me to remember that. I shake my head effectively getting rid of the images before turning on the TV. As a wizard, a pureblood one to precise I had never seen a television before Hermione became my girlfriend but when I did oh boy was I hooked. Blaise was the same he even got electricity wired to his mansion so he could get a television.

A television is a box with moving pictures and there this thing called cable where you can watch loads of channels. Right now they are showing something called World Stage on some channel called MTV and it features a band called Coldplay. I think they sound okay and the lead singer looks a bit like the lead singer from Roasting Pumpkins. I had to admit the muggles got something right when they invented TV. I was thinking of getting electricity at the Manor, been thinking about it for a while. I just had to convince Mother first. Mia reckons I have gone soft, Mother reckons I am a blood traitor, I reckon Mia forget about my sordid past.

I don't know when I fell asleep or when she snuggled up to me but I do know when she started playing with my hair and woke me up.

"Hermione what are you doing?" I ask groggily.

"I am fixing your hair." She replies and I roll my eyes. "Its messy enough Mia."

"No its not and I am done with my cookies."

"I can see that." I laugh, pulling her closer into my chest. "Can I have one?"

"No" Hermione whispers.

"So what do we do now?"

"What do you suggest?"

"Let's watch Sleepless in Seattle." Mia says and I shut my eyes in frustration as she walks right out of my arms. She goes to the shelves of endless DVDs; she places her hands on her hips as she looks at the DVDs. She was oblivious to me sometimes.

"Hermione how about we do something else?" I say getting up from the couch. "How about a snog?" I put my hands on her waist. Slowly she turns around to look at me, she is blushing. _She is embarrassed?_

_Why would she be? She has kissed me plenty of times before._

"Now?"

"Yes now" I laugh. _For the brightest witch of our age sometimes she could be daft._

Our lips connect and it feels like I am a child again and I am in Honeydukes. All the excitement I used to feel when I was a child every time I went to the shop with Mother,I am feeling right now. She tastes like strawberries and I really like strawberries. Her hands knot into my hair and I pull her closer, This was just amazing, my girlfriend is simply amazing.

"Hermione?!" A male voice says alarmed from behind us and we break apart. "What is going on here?" I am dead man I think as I hear the tone of the voice again.

"Dad? Mum?" Hermione squeaks as I let go of her and pull away then we slowly turn to face her parents. We stand awkwardly next to each other holding hands as Hermione's father stares me down. I want to let go of Mia's hands but she doesn't let me. _I can't believe I am scared, I was able to disobey Voldermolt but I am scared of my muggleborn girlfriend's muggle father. There was something really wrong with me._

"Dad, Mum this is Draco Lucius Malfoy."Hermione gestures to me then to our intertwined fingers. "My boyfriend." _Now I really am a dead man._

"Did you say Draco Malfoy?" Her father intensifies the glare he is sending my way and something tells me he has more than heard about me. Maybe he comforted Mia on one of those occasions when I was more than a schoolyard bully, when I actually hurt her with more than words.

"Yes Dad and don't ask why?"

"Nice to meet you, young man." Her mom smiles. I let go of Hermione's hand in order to shake her mother's outstretched one.

"You too Mrs. Granger." I reply.

"Call me Jane"

"Jane don't entertain him."

"Eugene be nice can't you see he makes Mione happy."

"I know he makes her cry." Her dad says and I feel Hermione stiffen next to me.

"Dad!"

"Draco follow me, we need to talk" Hermione's father walks into the kitchen. I see Hermione shake her head, she was getting irritated. I could always tell when she was.

"Be back soon" I whisper before leaving. _ If I survive this I will question what keeps us together, me and Mia._

Her father was sitting at the kitchen island, looking away from me.

"Mr. Granger" I say walking in front of him, the island separating us.

"Sit Draco" He says and I walk round the island and I drop myself into the seat next to him. _ Maybe I really have gone soft taking orders from a muggle, now that's an all new low for me._

"Draco as long as I have known of your world I have known you have tormented my daughter" Mr. Granger states and inwardly flinch.

"Mr. Granger I know that but before you jump to conclusions I am not messing with her." I say. "I really love her" I add, my voice going all soft and serious.

"How am I supposed to believe that?" Mr. Granger says, his voice a bit louder.

"I don't expect you too but please give me a chance."

"Alright Draco one chance but if you ever hurt her I will hurt you so bad even your magic wouldn't be able to heal you." Hermione's father threatens and to my surprise I am a bit scared. _He is a muggle for Merlin's sake. Oh Merlin when she walked into my life she turned everything upside down and now I am scared even if it's a bit of a muggle._

"Yes sir"

"Good and nice to meet you Draco Malfoy." He smiled and I realized Hermione looked a lot like him. "Eugene Granger."

"Nice to meet you sir"

Mr. Granger and I walk out of the kitchen together. Mia is standing with her mom just outside the doorway. She runs up to me and hugs me in front of her parents. _ Is she trying to get me killed?_

"What did my Dad say?"

"Like you didn't hear."

"True"

I smile down at her. "I love you and I don't care who knows."

"I know you just showed me"

_Whatever keeps me and Mia together, thank you._

* * *

I realize Draco is a bit OC but I hope you guys like it and please review.


End file.
